


Snow Day

by thatonecrazydramakid



Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Breakfast, Morning Kisses, Puppies, but it's one you've met before, it has an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: To get back into the swing of things, I’m starting 2020 off with a fluff fic. Takes place after “Hold On To Me As We Go”, and is a slight mix of two or three different prompts I have. In short, “Simon and Bram have an excellent snow day morning starting with some random domestic bliss."
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more gay Simon fics, I have six or more in my works. If you want fics about a new series only about five people know about, check out the various LotS (Legends of the Sword) fics I’m posting today or late this week. It’s essentially about a group of kids in a medieval/sci-fi world and (Book 2 spoiler warning!) the whole team is LGBTQ+. The author is also a part of the LGBTQ+ community, so if you want to find them look up ‘Jasper Hunter Howlter’ on Amazon. Please do—I’m lonely in this fandom!  
> Anyways, on to the fic!

He woke up to Bram and Shasta pressing him into the bed, Shasta licking his cheek and Bram littering kisses on the back of his neck.

“Simon, wake up. It’s time for breakfast,” Wrapping an arm around his waist, Bram pulled him closer. Shasta, meanwhile, burrowed under the covers and started licking Simon’s calf. “I think Shaz wants her breakfast, too.”

“It’s too early.” Grabbing a pillow, he vainly tried to fend off Bram while his eyes were closed. A hand wrapped around his wrist and his fiancé started trailing kisses from his collarbone to the exposed underside of his jaw. “No, stop.”

Bram kissed him again, one hand cupping Simon’s cheek, and waited for a few seconds before breaking it off. With an overly dramatic sigh, he announced, “Oh, well, I guess I’ll just make breakfast by myself. This is how I shall spend the rest of my days,” flopping back on Simon, he sighed again and continued, “making breakfast for a man who does not truly love me.”

Half-blindly grabbing for a few seconds, Simon found Bram’s shoulder and yanked him down into another kiss. Arms around his (very warm) neck, Simon waited a lot longer than Bram had before breaking it off, ducking his head and mumbling, “Fine, I’ll get up. But you owe me—I don’t get to sleep in much these days,”

Smiling, Bram kissed him again and added, “Wouldn’t doubt it. Come on, Shaz, let’s go get the bacon. I’ll even give you some of the fat!”

As they left, Simon sat up and called, “Don’t give her bacon!” Lying back down, he stared up at the ceiling. The night before, Bram had come over to rewatch Voltron: Legendary Defender and rant about the queerbaiting in it. Halfway through the movie that was Episode 1, they’d started making out on the couch.

Bram must have carried him to the bed after he fell asleep.

_How did I get someone like him?_ Stretching, he yawned and sat up again. Another familiar thought crossed his mind. _He’d be a good dad,_

 _Definitely_ a conversation for after they were married, though.

Dragging himself to his kitchen, he stumbled up behind Bram and hugged him from behind. Kissing the back of his fiancé’s neck, he rested his chin on his shoulder and leaned into him. Shasta was in her bed in the dining room, happily munching on something. “Morning, handsome.” Simon mumbled something in reply, and Bram snorted before stirring the eggs around a little. “Hope you don’t mind that it’s scrambled. I’m not a very good cook.”

Pressing another kiss into Bram’s skin, he mumbled, “Blasphemy! What’s the menu today?”

“Well, I was thinking some strawberry yogurt would be good. Oh, and some apple juice.” Turning, he leaned down to kiss Simon and pointed out, “I would hate for my lovely fiancé to get sick. Then I would have to make lunch _and_ dinner, too.”

Laughing, Simon went to the fridge and pulled out what Bram had suggested. “Hey, what happened to the Oreo ice cream?”

“That’s the fridge.”

“Oh. I’m stupid.” Bram didn’t reply, so Simon shot him a wounded look. “ _Babe._ You’re supposed to say that I’m _not_ stupid.”

“I thought you knew that already.” Walking over, Bram kissed him. “You do know you’re not stupid, right?” Simon almost replied when he started smelling something all-too-familiar.

“Bram, the eggs are burning.” With a yelp, Bram hurried to the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn’t longer but I sort of sound…demonic at the moment (I’m sick). Remember to check out those fics I mentioned if you want. Review whatever you want, I’ll do my best to read them. Also, in the original manuscript I thought Shasta’s name was Pepper because I haven’t written a SvtHSA fic in too long. Also, I have typed up 16 pages in 4 different word documents in a little over an hour.  
> Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and I hope y’all have a great day ‘kay bye!


End file.
